


Are You Ready For The Fallout?

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Things are changing and growing way too dangerous on Gallifrey.





	Are You Ready For The Fallout?

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 1st, 2008

He was always the better man. Cool head, even temper and everlasting patience. Or he had been before the rules started to change. They were small, almost unnoticeable at first, perhaps the council did that on purpose. Actually he knew that to be true. The general public were losing their voices, pushed aside as the council slowly took over. New laws of traveling were invented, resection never thought of before, and to make it worse they seemed to change day to day. At first he stayed quiet letting his nervous fester in a quiet war, not wanting trouble. But when they killed them he had to act.

Not by violence, no he was better than them. He'd leave. His home, the structure and former strength, never to return. All their rules he was prepared to ignore and break. His first? Simply leaving without informing the council of a detail plan or even being granted permission. With his granddaughter with him, she needed his protection from those monsters, especially since she was now alone, he left.

"Grandfather? Won't they catch us?"

"No my dear, I removed the tracking device, destroyed it in fact. And if they do, I'm ready."


End file.
